stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Preternaturals
Preternaturals or Preters are human appearing Synths, created initially as clones but with major overhauls to the flaws of humanity. They are among the most numerous synths, as they are easily creatable as transhumans, though are used more as canon-fodder for any testing done by ARCDA. History Concept Creation With all of the advancements in Synths with bases and morphologies based on animals, a lot of what was learnt from how these Synths were made was used in the creation of Preternaturals. Taking elements of different synths; The bones and blood of Avios and Chiros, the senses and reflexes of Canids and Pards, and various other abilities such as diamond or camouflage skin that Reptiles often had, the biggest task was making these synths appear human. Many failed Preternaturals were labeled as Tribrids and if there was no chance of these synths surviving they were disposed of quickly, whilst those that were able to sustain their own lives were transferred to Atlas and Risio to study. Preternaturals were officially created after the Type-7 Avios, making all non-transhuman Preters twenty years old or younger, with one of the first Preters being Roux, swiftly followed by Amelia Samodiva making herself the first Transhuman Preternatural and using her 'daughter' Roux as a base to test traits and genetics on before including them into her own genetic makeup. Clones of Clones of Clones “There’s no such thing as a pure-human clone...we’re all Preternaturals. Or at least the closest thing Atlas can get to human clones without all the issues of aging and death.” - Roux The majority of Preternaturals are clones, all coming from Origin bases of specially created prototypes, which there are then batches of produced en-mass. However, as the origionals are often held within the saftey of Hrimfald, getting a full and accurate transcript of their genomes is difficult and so the genetic data to produce more gets taken from another clone of the same origin. The downside of this is that the genetic degregation means that the clones-of-clones do not live as long and have more health problems than the first clean batches. Biology Genetics Like all Synths, Preternaturals have synthetically created DNA which has played a large part in how Preternaturals have developed and what they are capable of doing. As they are technically the newest form of Synth, they have had their genetics based on other Synths, primarily Canids, Primates, and Chiros as they have qualities that ARCDA were looking for such as senses, brain plasticity and adaptability, and muscle and bone structure. Most Preternaturals of the same Origin and Year of creations will be of the same batch and will be siblings to one another, and although they are technically clones as they share the same genetics of those within their batch, they do have physical differences and diversity. Chromosomes in Preternaturals are also very different to humans, as even though they share some similarities with base pairs, they have more chromosomes (due to the introduction of synthetic DNA meaning that new chromosome layouts had to be constructed), with 104 chromosomes (52 when diploid) where as humans only have 46 (23 when diploid).Information directly from T.Hearts' notes. Transhuman Preters get these extra chromosomes added into their genetic makeup after a virus first destroys as much of their original human DNA as possible and hijacks the cells to recombine what is left over to make them Transhuman. Internal Biology Bones The bones of Preternaturals are denser than that of humans, but also lighter. Later versions of Preternaturals have similar bone makeups as Volant synths (Avios, Chiros) that makes them stronger and able to handle impacts more, though they lack the structure that makes Volants able to fly. Blood Humans and Preternaturals cannot have blood transfusions from each other, as it will make both parties ill (sicker if the recipient is a human), as Preternaturals have a different type of blood to humans. It bonds with oxygen far more efficiently than with humans, a trait carried over from Chiro Synths. This is overall an advantage, but can also be a major disadvantage as if a Preternatural gets severely injured and there is no available blood for transfusion they can die of blood loss. The white blood cells of Preternaturals are also highly advanced, and they have a preset immunity to the majority of major infections and diseases, including zootropic diseases. Organs Because a lot of the genetics of Preternaturals comes from other Synths it is theorized that there is a very low chance that preternaturals can reproduce with different types of synths such as Canids and Chiros even though they cannot with each other, though what could happen from this is unknown. Brain Preternatural brains are similar to human brains, except that they have more folded structures that make up the different parts of the brain. There are also different new and non-human structures within Preternatural brains See Also: Musers, Telkens Growth and Regeneration Preternaturals grow faster than humans, with a 6 month old Preter being equivalent in growth to a 4 year old human child in terms of development, and by the age of 7 they are fully grown with some variation as to maturity rates differing between different origins and production years. As far as regenerating limbs and organs go, Raoul notes that some variants of Preternaturals are capable of fully regrowing their limbs but the process takes a long time and is painful.Stormbite: Chapter 3 In the American bunkers of ARCDA there is a horror story of a bunker which harvests the blood and organs of Preternaturals who are failures in the Elite program to use for the Diamonds whenever they are injured. Physical Abilities Senses Preternatural eyesight is superior to Humans, as is their hearing and sense of smell and taste. They are only outperformed on sight by Avios, and scent and hearing by Canids. Like all synths, they exibit eyeshine, which can be anywhere from blue to green in colour. Reactions Strength Endurance Camouflage Skin Diamond Skin Preternatural Codes and Versions Each generation of Preternatural has a different Prefix within their ID codes (similar to how Non-Preter synths have the shortened versions of the names of the creatures they have a base on), with differences between male and female Preternaturals. Examples: * J:01.01:DRACO-01 form | J:DRACO-01 form * R:03.22:VE-RA-23 form | R:VE-RA-23 form * N:10.14:LEO-166 form | N:LEO-166 form Origins usually stay in production for up to ten years before they are discontinued. Transhumans also follow this system, though they do not use year of birth but instead the year and day they were first changed into a transhuman, and they have an additional suffix of ACEUM, or ACE in short form. Example: AA:09.02.TIANYI-ACEUM-728 Form | AA:TIANYI-ACE-728 Form Q:03.01.VELA-ACEUM-612 Form | Q:VELA-ACE-612 Form Origins There are 17 different origins for Preternaturals. Every batch produced within each origin aren't exact and perfect clones of one base but more rather siblings to one another with minor differences varying with appearence, and sometimes the extent of each individuals ability. Each origin has a period of 7 years where they remain in production before they usually stop using the origin base, with older first run batches often having more faults and flaws than the later batches, though these flaws often get fixed with software updates. Table created by T.Hearts from her notes. Any Preters with a ID code that is 7+ years beyond the useable date is usually a Transhuman. See Main Page: Preternatural Origin Bases Software Updates Due to the ever evolving technology and selective breeding and reproduction of different traits, often it is easier to update older versions of Preters with software updates. What this entails is a series of patches and vaccines which help to recode or change parts of the genetics within Preters to fix any mistakes. This also acts as a test run for any modifications which may be released to humans. Sometimes these Software updates can include 'installing' abilities such as Telkens, Muser abilities, and physiological improvements. However, this is seemingly reserved for Preters who advance into the ranks of the Diamond Elites where they are allowed to improve themselves. Preternatural Characters * Roux Cuélebre * Amelia Samodiva Minor Characters * Rainbow * Fury * Maira Foaley * Valiant - T:ORION-302 * Diogenes - S:DRACO-76 See More * Roux Cuélebre * Synths * ARCDA * Hasekura * Avios * Canids Trivia * All origin names (except the combination names) come from stars and constellations. * DRACO and VIRGO type Preternaturals actually are based and cloned from Roux. * Preternaturals have blue or green eyeshine in the dark. * All Preternaturals are actually younger than Storm, excluding Transhuman Preters, and several Preternatural prototypes. References Site Navigation Category:Preternaturals Category:Synths Category:Lore